


You're No God, But You Are A Monster

by darebearyourhair



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Gen, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Moblit is a Saint, Protective Jean, Protective Levi, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darebearyourhair/pseuds/darebearyourhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2008, Eren was diagnosed with stage II Osteosarcoma, no less than three years later, his best friend, Marco, was diagnosed with stage II Bronchogenic Carcinoma. Eren's father, Grisha, doesn't seem to be trying his hardest to keep his son alive while Marco's parents had left their faith on the hospital due to insufficient funds. The two men just accepted the fate of cancer taking away their lives, that is, until they meet two ordinary men, Jean and Levi, who aren't all that ordinary. If, you know, you'd call two criminals ordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tell Me, What Are Your Names?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marco-isnt-dead-he-just](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=marco-isnt-dead-he-just).



> um, hello *waves* this is my third fanfiction but first contribution to the snk fandom. Please treat me well. Um, this fic is for my best friend who ships these two ships. This fic was inspired by Lana Del Rey's 'Gods and Monsters' and Markus Zusak's 'The Book Thief'. If you have any questions about this fic, you can ask me on either of my tumblr blogs; darebearyourhair or ryuunosuke-tanaka-senpai
> 
> thank you for reading, this will be updated monthly, unless I have the inspiration to update earlier
> 
> ps. I honestly was going to post this on the 9th last month, but apparently my writing skills decreased so dramatically i nearly cried

"You have cancer."

When Eren was twelve, he had an anxiety attack. He was taking notes about volcanoes, answering questions here and there when the phone started ringing, he noticed the irritated look on his teacher's face. The class had giggled and once she answered, her face had changed to one of confusion then to one of horror. Her eyes moved towards his own, he saw her nod and hang up the phone. When she had called out his name, she sounded hesitant, scared even. He had shrugged it off and stood up and she just told him that he was going home. He smiled and nodded, he put his stuff in his bag and grinned, feeling happy, because he gets to see his mom. When he leaves the classroom, he runs to the office, feeling happy, he's surprised at seeing his father standing there. When he asks where his mom is, his father closes his eyes and purses his lips, looking like he's holding back something. Eren is confused, he looks around and notices looks of sympathy, not directed towards his father, but himself. He looks at his father again, noticing that Grisha is trying very hard to hold back tears, he's still confused. Then it clicks, _oh_. Eren's big eyes swell up with tears in the matter of seconds, his stomach feels empty even though he had lunch only an hour ago. He tries swallowing, but it's difficult, it feels like someone is squeezing his lungs whenever he needs to breathe out. Before he knows it, he's clutching his chest, struggling to breathe, hyperventilating.

That's how Eren feels right now.

The only difference about the situation, however, was that his father didn't even look, like he was trying to hide tears, a poker face is all that Eren had gotten out of him. His father was actually the one to deliver the news to him, they sat across from one another, results lay in Grisha's hands. The two are at the hospital Grisha works at, in 'Exam Room 3', Eren stood as his father sat on a stool, every now and then, Eren would side glance at the window placed inside the room. He wondered if people were curious as to what Grisha's business was in the clinic. The brunet sighs shakily, he tries to speak at first, but his voice cracks, he shuts his eyes for a moment, clears his throat, and tries again, "How long do I have?"

Grisha blinks a few times, sighing, he looks at the results again, drawling out, "Your cancer is barely at the second stage, you have plenty of time." He stands up, placing the folder on his son's lap, starting to exit the room when he feels his arm being grabbed, he turns, "What?"

"Aren't- Aren't you going to tell me when the chemo starts?"

"I delivered the news to you, that's all I'm going to do, Eren."

Eren knits his brows, "Wait, but- it's- it's at an early stage, don't I have a high survival rate? Wouldn't chemo be the best option?"

His father lets out a frustrated sigh, "With what money?"

"What do you mean what money?" Eren says, slightly raising his voice, "You're rich for fuck's sake! I have cancer and you can't spend a dime on me?"

"I don't care, Eren. This conversation is over." Grisha closes the room door, walks past the window in the room, stopping only when a woman calls him. Eren notices that his father tells the rather rambunctious woman something and a look of sadness takes place, she's about to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he smacks it away, presumably yelling at her. He storms out of the clinic, Eren's so focused on his father's dramatic exit that he only realizes the look of sympathy on the woman's face. Those simple eyes, they remind him of his mother. His mother, that sweet, caring woman. What would she have done if she was still here and found out that her only child has cancer? She'd probably cry. No, she would've told him that he's okay, tell him that he'll get the treatment. Afterwards, she'd go to a remote place in the hospital, or their home, where she assumed no one was at, and she'd cry.

That's when he chooses to cry.

He bawls, maybe for minutes, maybe for hours, the only thing he knows is that once he curls in toward himself, sitting in a ball, he hears the door click, footsteps, and the blinds belonging to window being shut. That makes him wail, his father can't give him anything but a possible stranger can show more care in less than 5 minutes rather than his father, who hadn't showed him any care in the last eight years.

* * *

 

Three Years Later

"Nope, nope, nope, nope." Eren exclaims, hiding his limbs under his old t-shirt, scrambling while making a presumably funny face due to the reaction it's sparking out of the female doctor, she cackles loudly. "Just one little shot, Eren! Not a big deal!" She struggles, eventually pricking his arm with shot, earning a yelp out of Eren.

She smiles endearingly at him once she puts the band-aid on the spot, "You really are a hassle, aren't you?" She takes off her gloves, noticing that Eren is narrowing his eyes at her while rubbing over the band-aid. Although, when she catches his glare, he turns away, pouting. She helps him off the floor, where he was scrambling, and pats him on the shoulder. She sits on the rolling chair in front of a computer while he sits on a stool. After she's finished twirling the chair, she stops, directly staring at Eren, she smiles softly and sighs, "Y'know, I shouldn't even be doing this. I'm a surgical doctor, not a cancer doctor. I shouldn't even be in the clinic, I'm an attending, after all." The brunet feels a pang of guilt set in his heart, he tries to apologize but the door to the room they're in swings open, revealing a blond male, face flushed and out of breath. His eyes set on Eren and he exclaims, "There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Said blond strides over to Eren's side, plucking him from the stool, apologizing for being too rough, then presumes to scold him, "You're not supposed to leave your room! How many times does this make it? Number 6?"

Eren shrugs, "Sorry, Moblit, Hange said I needed a shot."

Moblit turns to Hange, seeing her hands are already up in surrender, "Yes, yes, how very bad of me. I'm sorry, I don't want him to get sick."

"More sick." Eren mumbles, earning a glare from the two people present. 

Moblit swallows, after finishing glaring at the brunet, "Just- don't do it again. Well, just tell me first, at-at least." He nods at her, escorting Eren out of the room. He lets out a big breath of air, standing next to Eren, he smiles at him. The brunet's about to smile back when Moblit points a warning finger at him, "You're still in trouble." He only groans in response, the two walk out of the clinic, rushing to the elevator seeing as it's still open. The blond rubs at his the nape of this neck, glancing at Eren every now and then, worry evident in his features, he reports softly, "Marco's here." 

Eren's brows shoot up, "But he's already visited me this week hasn't he? Or has a week passed already?"

Moblit chuckles, "Don't worry, you're right. He's already visited this week, but can't he just see you?"

The brunet slacks his jaw, deep in thought, then he profusely shakes his head, "No, Marco only does this if it's important," he quickly turn towards Moblit, narrowing his eyes at him, doing his best to intimidate the man, "Do you know why?" The blond looked down, trying to hide his grin, once he's regained composure, Moblit looks up and says, "I don't know anything, all I know is that he told me is to tell you that he's in your room watching TV." Eren nods, the rest of the ride in the elevator goes in a comfortable silence. The ding of the elevator announces their arrival to the floor, Eren steps off after Moblit, who seemed to be in a hurry, probably to go back to his station. The brunet burps loudly, earning some sneers from people, someone even mutters 'disgusting' at his antics, he snorts, ending up bumping into someone. He scowls, about to yell at the person, well, that was before he sees that it's a certain freckled man.

Marco's face brightens immediately, "Eren! I've been waiting in your room for a couple minutes, I thought you were in surgery or something." Marco rubs the back of his head, holding papers in his opposite hand, catching his best friend's attention, "What's that?"

Eren points at the papers curiously, to which Marco smiles to, "It's the reason why I'm here." He hands the brunet the papers, anxiousness evident on his face, once Eren starts reading. The freckled man starts fidgeting with his hands, he stops once he hears a sharp intake of breath, and slowly there's tearful eyes looking at him.

He still finds it in himself to smile, he lets out some words, his voice wobbling a bit, "Um, I have Stage II Lung Cancer. They say it's treatable but my parents don't have the money, so, we're in the same situation, I guess you could say."

"I- no, I-I can't let you die, Marco! W-What happened to-to-to all that stuff about be-being a teacher for underpriv-privileged k-kids? Or-or all those visits for kids who n-need water? You can't die, Marco." Eren sobs, whispering the last sentence before he's engulfed by Marco's arms, he hears him laughing, "Says you, Eren. You're already at the fourth stage and you're telling me that I can't die? We all die in the end, don't we? Why can't I die sooner than others?"

The brunet pushes away from the hug, "Because you're a good kind of person. A kind of person this world doesn't deserve but still has you living on it."

Marco puffs up his cheeks in response, making Eren laugh and softly punch him on the shoulder. The two stand there silently, Eren looks up at Marco, "What're you going to do, though? I'm not letting you rot in the hospital." The taller man lets out a breath of air, his hair flying up due to the action, Marco just shrugs, "I can't really do anything, I can't breathe if I don't have a pair of working lungs."

Eren scowls at him, "Don't make it like a joke."

"I'm not, I'm just saying the truth, plus, my parents said I have to stay here in case I stop breathing, I guess."

The shorter male scratches the back of his head in frustration, stopping as he realizes something, he stares ferociously at his close friend who flinches in response, "Okay, two questions. First one, weren't you in a really big fire? Second one, don't you have asthma?" 

Marco rubs the back of his neck, "Um, not trying to be sarcastic or anything like that but, aren't the burn marks on my face, the right side of my torso and right arm evidence to that? Anyways, to answer your questions, yes. To both, I mean."

"So...is that why you have lung cancer?"

"My asthma? I highly doubt it." Letting out a laugh by the end of the sentence, Eren scratches his temples, scowling.

"Marco, I may have failed Health three times in a row but there's no reason to rub it in my face." Eren grumbles.

He cocks his head, "I wasn't rubbing it in, I wasn't actually rubbing anything in, I thought that's what you meant."

"I meant the fire!"

"Oh, right, the fire. I think so, but I'm not sure. My neighbors smoke too, though. They do say second-hand smoking kills."

Eren mumbles an incoherent, 'I'm gonna kill those bastards.' then half-yells, "Let's to go my room and watch some TV, yeah?"

The taller brunet smiles brightly and complies, following Eren to his room. The duo sits on the bed, it being big enough to support the two. Once they're comfortable, Eren clicks on the TV, clicking away through channels, grunting whenever something boring was on.

After nearly two hours of watching a marathon of the Harry Potter movies, Marco sits up slightly, quietly asking, "Do you think we'll ever meet anybody?"

Eren makes a face, "Uh, well, I've met you, Mikasa, Moblit, Armin, Hange, so yeah, most likely."

"Well, yeah, but, I mean, guys." Marco hints.

"Pretty sure Moblit and Armin qualify as guys."

Marco huffs, "I mean like boyfriends, Eren."

"Since when were you so interested in that kind of stuff?" Eren asks, while munching on some chips, Moblit had kindly delivered them to him, he offers some to Marco, who politely declines.

"Well, we're pretty much staying at this hospital until the end of time. Do you think we're we going die alone?"

"Argh, Marco, stop bringing in the depressing atmosphere in here, it's suffocating." He starts flailing his arms around, trying to cheer his friend up, when his idea fails, Eren lets his arms fall back to his sides, grabbing his chips again, only just fumbling with the bag. He then murmurs, "I- I don't want to die alone, but we're 23, Marco, young men with cancer. The cancer part might drive people away but, it'll come." He glances at Marco, seeing that he's still taking in the information, seemingly enough, he's satisfied with the reply he got, so Eren looks at the TV.

"Ooooh, the best part."

"Hey, uh, can we watch a documentary later on?"

Eren flares his nostrils in disgust, making Marco laugh loudly.

* * *

Once Marco had silently shut Eren's room door, careful to not wake his friend, he starts walking towards his own room. He nearly bumps into Moblit, the two greet each other.

"Oh! Hey! Marco! I was going to go get you just now, so thanks for sparing the time and effort." Moblit comments, chuckling.

Marco laughs, "Well, you're welcome, I suppose. Is your shift over?"

He nods, "Yeah, I was just going to tell you that I'm sorry. About the cancer, I mean."

"It's fine, nobody's fault but my own immune system. Guess it isn't as immune as it thinks it is." He only shrugs, waving at the blond, announcing his leave. Though, once he's already half-way through his room door, he calls out to the freckled man in a hush tone, weary of the other patients.

"Yeah?"

"I, uh, I really do feel like tomorrow is going to be a really good day for you and Eren." He blushes slightly, not really one to make such sentimental statements.

Marco does the smile where it's so big, his nose crinkles up and his eyes begin squinting, he lets out a cheerful, yet quiet, "Thanks, night, Moblit!"

The blond smiles back and nods, waving and about-facing towards the elevator. Once Marco hears the elevator doors shut, he retreats to his new bed. Before he lays on it, he stares at it, not quite believing that the doctor had told him that he was to die of lung cancer if not treated soon. When his parents had looks of worry on their faces, he knew he was going to die. Yeah, everyone dies, but no one should die young, whether it be cancer, murder or neglect. Yet, he had had it in him to be able to pretty much say that he was ready to die, to his close friend. He didn't know what had gotten into him, he was scared of death. Hell, he was scared owls because their eyes were huge (also because of the movie The Fourth Kind but never will he be able to admit that). Once those words had left his mouth, he had started to understand the common opinion about cancer patients, that 'cancer changes you'. Either it makes you strong or weak.

Marco furrows his brows at his own statement, he scrunches up his nose in distaste at how he actually thought that, then he thinks proudly, ' _No one's weak._ '

He shifts the blankets to his own liking and sighs in content once he lays down under the covers, he might die in this bed. He shifts to the right, ' _I shouldn't be thinking like this, but still, isn't it a possibility?_ ' Marco rubs his hands over his face, wondering if Eren ever had thoughts like these, he shrugs inwardly and shifts the left side, nearly falling out of the bed once he notices that the security guard, Mikasa, had been standing there.

She's not one to smile until really necessary moments, so, maybe this is necessary moment. She smiles softly at Marco, silently asking if she could sit on his bed, he nods quietly, blushing slightly. ' _I didn't even hear the door open._ '

Once she's seated, she faces towards his way, though she's looking down, she asks, "How are you?"

He lets out a breath, "Fine."

She looks through her eyelashes, giving him a pointed stare and looks up completely, the stare not faltering one bit, he chews on his lip, "I'm confused, mainly. I have thoughts of how I'm going to die, when I'm going to die, where I'm going to die and well, who's going to be there when I die."

Mikasa stays quiet for a moment, licking her lips, she replies, "That's not like you."

He stretches out his arms, his hands falling towards his knees, "Can't really help it. I guess it just comes when you find out you're dying because your body isn't strong enough."

She nods slightly, though she may not understand how it is to have cancer, she does have thoughts like those when it comes to being by herself, "Your body may not be strong, but your will is, isn't it?"

The freckled man furrows his eyebrows, making her further on with her statement, "Well, Eren isn't my brother, but he feels like it and they say that siblings know each other best, right?" Marco just nods in response, she continues, "Well, when he's having these thoughts, I just know. Before I can tell him to stop, he looks at me and says, 'Life's so mysterious, isn't it, Mikasa? Sometimes you just want to unlock all it's secrets and know everything, though, that wouldn't make life fun'. When I asked him where he was going with all of this, he smiled at me at said with seriousness, 'I won't die until I unlock every secret, you know how stubborn I am, so, I'll make it happen'. I thought about it for a moment and it made me feel like I wanted to help him succeed this dream of his, it's crazy, it's impossible, but it's his dream so who am I to say he can't try?"

Marco stares at her and she finishes, "That's the will that keeps Eren going, when he thinks of these things, he makes goals for himself. Goals that are so crazy, you think he's an idiot for thinking he could achieve it, but no one has the right to tell someone that their dream is too difficult for them. That goes for you too, Marco."

He opens his mouth to say something, but shuts it and replaces his words with a smile, so he nods and gives her his thanks, "I- It's difficult, but, I think I could do that." 

She smiles brightly, leaning slightly so she could hug the man, so he meets her halfway and hugs her tightly. Once they let out of each other, he finds himself questioning, "Why are you here so late at night? I thought Thomas had the night shift."

"He does, but, I got this message and I wanted to warn Eren. Though, I'll just warn you instead, and you can warn him later."

"What message?"

Mikasa digs into her sweater pocket, fishing out her phone, she unlocks it and hands it to Marco calmly, she says, "My cousin, he's coming to this hospital tomorrow."

All the message reads is, 'Don't give me the cold shoulder once horse-teeth and I arrive tomorrow, Mikasa.' He hands it back to her, "Is he bad or something?"

Her face hardens, apparently just the thought of the man makes her beyond pissed, "He's one of the worst people I could've had the displeasure of meeting."

Marco shudders inwardly, Mikasa's scary when she's angry, he can't imagine the fury when she actually sees him, "Well, uh, why warn us then?"

"I'm just going to tell you that he's a dangerous man, as well as the man he mentioned."

"Horse-teeth?"

She nods and gets up from her spot, and sighs, "I'm tired and you're probably tired. I'll see you in the morning."

"Oh! How would I meet them if this is the floor for cancer patients?"

"It seems that someone he knows has cancer, terminal cancer."

"How do you know that?" He cocks his head.

"Three rooms after Eren's, I saw him sleeping in the bed. I would never mistaken him for someone else, I know it's him." She clenches her jaw, and leaves quickly, only muttering a 'good night' to the man.

He's left alone in his room, not knowing whether he should be scared or not knowing that a possible dangerous man is on the same floor as him and Eren, he lays down and tries to sleep.

* * *

 Once it was morning, Mikasa walked into the hospital yawning, she really shouldn't have stayed up so late. After she had warned Marco about her cousin, she immediately left home but tossed and turned nearly all night. Once she finally fell asleep, 3 hours later, her alarm went off, reminding her that she had work to do. She contemplated skipping, only quickly dismissing that idea once she was reminded of the text that man had sent her. Now she was at work, anxious for his arrival. Every time she heard boots heels hitting the floor she would turn, ready to see her cousin. After nearly two and a half hours of being cautious, she just thought she was overreacting and sat down on a near-by chair. Several minutes pass and she still hasn't hear the familiar slamming of boots, so she closes her eyes for a second. That's when she hears someone singing a song, a familiar someone. She opens her eyes quickly, sitting up, her eyes immediately lock onto the man, who definitely isn't alone.

"And never did I think that I- would be caught in the way you got me. Push another girl aside and just give in!" The man sang out easily, he was grinning, as he was walking he was swaying his head side-to-side, as the other man looked irritated and yet, he let the taller man sing out. She thought about leaving quickly so the men wouldn't be able to notice her, though, that was until the singing man happened to glanced to where Mikasa was standing and he stopped walking and dropped his headphones so they could hang around his neck. He stopped smiling immediately, he whistled to catch the other man's attention, once he did, he stopped walking and stared at his friend in question. The taller man moved his head slightly in the direction of Mikasa. She had a chance to run here, but these men were experienced in playing a simple game of tag, no, they were rather lions as she was an antelope. So, she stood still and her eyes met with the other male. He blinked slowly at her, then he started walking towards her, his companion following pursuit. Once they were only a few feet away from each other, the shorter male greeted her.

"I was expecting more of a friendlier approach, rather than you thinking of running away from our sight." 

She clenched her jaw, glaring at him, "I think I have a right of leaving you to your own business, Levi."

His chuckle rumbled through his chest, "Ah, right, well, I don't think they'd appreciate their security guard being chased by men." He replied calmly.

"That would be good, wouldn't it? Then they'd kick you out of the hospital for disturbing the peace." She barked.

He had a little smirk making it's way on his lips, "Wouldn't that mean that you'd get fired? I mean, aren't security guards supposed to be tough? It'd be a shame if she couldn't handle just one man."

By now, it seemed she was staring daggers at him, so the taller male put his hands on the shorter man's- now Levi- shoulders, even though the man hates being touched by others, he whispered in his ear, "I know this isn't my business, but we didn't come here to have a snark fest with your cousin, we're here to see Erwin."

Levi stares at Mikasa and shrugs his friend away from himself, "What's the boy's name?"

Mikasa doesn't hesitate, "Why?"

"I'm not going to kill him." He snaps, the sarcastic sentence oozing out irritation.

She searches his face for any sense of lie, then she quietly replies, "Eren. His name is Eren Yeager."

Levi nods, "Do you love him?"

She shrugs, "I feel a strong sense of...care for him."

He runs his fingers through his black hair, then he does and about-face and starts walking away then Mikasa calls out to him, "Can you or can't you?"

He doesn't stop walking but still replies, "I'll see what I can do, c'mon, Jean."

The other male waves at Mikasa before jogging to catch up the raven haired man, Mikasa just tries to re-compose herself, there's still hope.


	2. The Two Head Honchos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating at all during September and October, school's been a real hassle lately. I'll be sure to update it regularly.
> 
> There was no beta so, if you see any mistakes please tell me. 
> 
> There is a slight chance I'm going to post two more chapters this month due to the fact I didn't last month and the month before. It'd make three in the span of a month for Sept., Oct., and this month.

Jean walked by his shorter companion's side, he scratched his head uncomfortably. It had become a habit actually, always scratching his head when things had either frustrated him or made him uncomfortable. He's not always so rude or awkward around Mikasa, but Levi had already been in a bad mood. One could do only so much to calm the protective instinct down, he groans inwardly, scratching his head more roughly now. The two walk into an elevator when Levi speaks up.

"If you continue to scratch your head like that, you're gonna rip off your fucking scalp." Jean scowls in reply, he hears a distant yelp and a hand stops the elevator doors from closing. Levi has no reaction whatsoever, ignoring the hand when it reveals two nurses, a blond male nurse and a blonde female nurse. The male nurse lets out a sigh of relief, visibly gulping when he notices the two men that had already been present. He looks behind himself, seeing that she shrugs and moves to the back of the elevator. She smiles slightly when the man accompanies her, though she looks down, every now and then she glances up at the men. Jean's jaw clenches and he barks aloud, ignoring the jolt he sent out of the two nurses, "This is stupid."

Levi raises a brow, "What is? That Erwin got cancer out of no where?"

Jean huffs out a laugh, "Yeah, sure. Let's go with that." 

"Well aren't you an ass?" Levi rolls his eyes, not quite letting the sarcasm of Jean's tone hit him.

"Says you! You looked like you were gonna murder Mikasa!" 

The two hear a sharp intake of a breath and they turn their heads sharply towards the perpetrator, the male nurse. "What? That bother you?" Levi says lightly at first, then his gaze hardens when the nurse nods profusely. He's about to speak when the female nurse squeaks, "Leave Armin alone!" Levi turns his head sharply to her direction and steps towards her, she looks intimidated but she still keeps her composure, slightly losing it when the raven headed man whispers to her, "Most people don't appreciate their conversations to be interrupted, especially not when it's by someone I can easily break the neck of. Would you care to continue, or would you like to be smart and shut your trap, hm?"  She stays quiet, looking like she wants to say something, but instead her hand raises to slap the man, that's when Jean chooses to intervene, he grips her wrist tightly, "I'm not a fan of hurting a lady, but, I'd rather you not do that to him." The elevator door dings open and Levi stares at her with no emotion, glances towards Jean and about-faces out of the elevator. The taller male sighs, lets go of her wrist and follows quickly, the two nurses left in a state of shock.

Jean catches up quickly to Levi and turns him sharply, hissing, "Want us to get busted? Like the interaction with Mikasa wasn't enough, you go off and threaten another staff member. Who you don't even know!"

Levi slacks his jaw, sighing, "I do know who she is, she just doesn't know me."

He looks taken aback, "How the hell do you know her?"

"Ymir."

"Ymir?  _Oh._ " _  
_

Levi just nods, starting to walk off when Jean's hand gets placed on his chest to stop him, "What?"

"You know that Ymir is taller than you right?"

"I know that half of the human population is, yes."

"That means she can kick your ass!" He half yells.

Levi laughs, "Height has nothing to do with anything. You know, I have a perfect example to help me with what I'm about to say," Levi grins, "I remember a certain shorter underling of mine kicking your ass. What was her name again? Annie?" Jean squawks loudly, walking away quickly, the shorter male follows in pursuit with a light smile on his face.

* * *

 On the same floor, there's the two best friends walking around the floor under strict orders of Marco's doctor. Eren wheels around Marco's little oxygen tank walking right beside him, although Eren's doctor had said for the man to rest, he ignored the orders and accompanied his best friend. Marco sighs and claims, "I'm thirsty so, hand over the tank, please." 

The brunet nods and hands it over, however, he steps ahead of his friend and limps his way towards a vending machine, slightly yelling, "You've done enough exercise today, bud! Minute Maid, right?"

He smiles and replies a simple, "Yeah!"

Marco wheels the oxygen tank back and forth, waiting patiently for his friend when he hears a slight yelp. He looks up and inhales sharply, his feet moving on their own and before he knows it, he's standing in front of the alarming scene. Eren is on the floor, lifting the upper part of his body up from the ground as one of his hands is rubbing his head. There's another man, he's standing up, scowling. He's not built but, he's not overweight either, he seems to be on the strong side without the whole muscle-bigger-than-your-own-head feature. Heading back into reality, he realizes both men are yelling at each other, his close friend already standing up.

"What are you, a 6th grader finding out his class is having an ice-cream party? Don't fucking run where there's  _cancer_ patients lurking around!" Eren barks at the slightly taller man.

 The stranger growls, getting near Eren, trying to intimidate the man, "You have no idea what I could even do to you, so, why don't you fuck off and stop irritating people. Why're you even on this floor, punk ass?"

The brunet clenches his jaw, "I so happen to have cancer and I personally don't give a shit as to what you could supposedly do to me."

Before he could snap back a snarky remark towards the stranger, his companion smacks a hand on his chest. Eren gulps, trying to keep his composure. It's just difficult when there's icy-blue eyes staring right at him, he looks down, flustered; it doesn't quite help when he speaks.

"Leave the kid alone, Jean." He says lowly, while staring right at Eren.

Jean clenches his jaw in anger, muttering, "You don't even know what happened, Levi."

He slants his eyes towards his companion's direction, grabbing a handful of his shirt, "You're running where there's sick people walking around, you bump into someone and you both get into a brief heated argument. Did I miss anything?"

Jean slacks his jaw and shakes his head, shoving his friend off, as he's muttering under his breath, those icy-blue eyes are staring at Eren again. After a moment he asks, "You okay, brat?"

Eren narrows his eyes, "Yeah, I was just getting something for my friend, Marco."

"This dude?" He points at the man in question.

"Marco! I said you've done enough exercise!" Eren whines.

"I heard you yelp and my feet moved on their own, I'm sorry." He coughs.

"S'fine, I'm fine."

"Why're you so keen about his agility?" Jean jabs.

"I have stage III lung cancer." Marco says simply.

"Sta-damn. How 'bout you fixer-upper?"

"Stage IV bone cancer."

Levi whistles, "Quite the pair, you two."

"You boyfriends?" Jean asks bluntly, after they both shake their heads profusely, he asks again, "Close friends, then?"

As Marco nods, Levi begins to stare at his face, nonchalantly asking, "What happened to your face?" In response, Marco quickly looks down shamefully.

"Hey! Don't ask him that kind of shit, we don't even know who you guys are." Eren defends.

"Curiosity killed the cat, I s'pose. I'm Levi, this dumbass is Jean."

He hesitates, "...Eren Yeager."

"Marco Bodt." The freckled man mumbles, his gaze still downwards.

"Sorry about the question, this guy's just blunt. When he notices things, he can't help himself, since, y'know, your face is-" Jean tries but gets cut off by Marco, "Burnt?" He has a fit of coughs.

"I was gonna say different." Jean mumbles, mostly to himself as Levi rolls his eyes at his reply, he then sighs before announcing, "Anyways, I'd love to play 21 questions but we gotta meet up with our friend."

"Well, shit, take a picture everybody, Levi called Erwin a friend."

"Shut up, assface." He says, shoving Jean, then proceeding to stomp off. Jean soon in pursuit, laughing, their voice soon fade away into the loud jumble of voices carried along this floor.

Marco notices that Eren's eyes stay attached to the man's back for far too long, he grins and says, "You're interested in him." 

"What? Psh, no! He just left with a big impression, that's all!" Eren babbles.

He only earns a mmm-hmm in reply.

* * *

 "Stage II? That shit ain't bad, we met two dudes with terminal lung cancer and bone cancer!" Jean shouts.

"Jesus, don't you know how to lower your fucking voice?" Levi hisses, rubbing at his ears.

"Terminal lung and bone cancer?" Erwin ponders in question, taken aback.

Jean nods, lowering his voice a bit, "The lung cancer dude had his face all burnt on the right side, going all down his right arm. I think he had a fake eye too."

"Wow, think it's because of a fire?" Erwin suggests.

"Probably that's how he got the lung cancer." Jean ponders.

"Are you interested in him, Jean?" Levi asks, smirking. Jean's face steams red, before he says retorts anything back, Levi waves him off, "You obviously don't have to tell me shit if your face turns that red."

"We-Well, what about-about that kid with bone cancer!? His friend!"

He raises a brow in question, "Eren?"

Jean grins from ear-to-ear as Erwin's confusion sets in, "Eren? Who's Eren?"

"Someone." Levi mutters, leaving the room. 

"The stage IV bone cancer dude, I'm gonna follow him." 

By the time Erwin nods, Jean has already left the room.

* * *

 

As Jean's pursuit of Levi is an absolute failure, he mindlessly murmurs aloud, "How can a hobbit like him get away so fast?"

"It's not always so kind to call a person a hobbit." Jean hears a man say, when he turns, he's more than delighted to see who it is.

"Marco, right?"

He nods, "Lose your friend?"

Jean sighs, "Yeah, I don't get how someone his size can get away so quickly. Anyways, how'd you find me?"

"I wasn't exactly looking for you, I was looking for your friend." Marco mumbles at first then speaks louder by the end of his comment.

Jean feels a pang in his chest, then he snaps in anger, "Why? You interested in him? 'Cause sorry, he's interested in your _friend_ , not you."

Marco flinches, "N-no, that's-that's not what I meant. I wanted to ask him if he was with anyone or interested in anyone. Like that man you two talked about. For Eren."

He narrows his eyes at him, "What man?"

"Erwin."

Jean laughs loudly, "Yeah right! You've got it completely wrong, pretty boy. They're just business partners, Levi's interested in your friend, like I said before."

"Pretty boy?" Marco asks, cocking his head.

The shorter man opens his mouth to speaks, shuts it and says, "Out of all the things I said, _that's_ what you focus on?"

Marco smiles genuinely, after having a fit of coughs, he states, "It's just that-no one's really thought of me as attractive."

"The hell? Why not?" 

Marco points at his right side, "Well, I do have burn marks on my face, arm and right side of my torso."

Jean shrugs in response, "I dunno man, if I was with you, I'd love all of you." To that, Marco blushes furiously and stutters, "Oh-I mean-I-thank you."

The shorter man starts a fit of laughter, "You're real cute, you know that?"

Marco sighs, smiling with a hint of blush on his cheeks, "Thank you, but uh,"

He arches an eyebrow, "But?"

"It's not because of the freckles, is it?"

Jean's face splits into a huge grin, "It's always the freckles, huh?"

He earns a soft smile from the taller male, he hangs his arm over Marco's shoulders, making their faces merely inches apart, "Let's find Levi together, yeah?"

The brunet gulps, nodding slowly, Jean winks earning a groan out of him. That area just fills with Jean's laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had watched a video of The Great Gatsby and dear god, that gave me a crap load of inspiration. Also! I've been listening to a lot of Sam Smith lately so, yeah. *hint hint*

**Author's Note:**

> so. much. dialogue. gomen!
> 
> okay, so, that moment with Marco and Eren when Marco breaks the news is like really gay, but, just in case I make any of you wonder, I don't ship them at all. I just like emotions, haha.
> 
> Anyways, the burns marks on Marco are on the parts that were missing parts of his body when he was found in the anime, typical, yes, I know. In case you're curious or whatever, Marco's eye on the right side is fake. So, he's technically half-blind and he doesn't have good eyesight on the other eye so he wears glasses.
> 
> beta'd by: corporaleviandhisjaeger . tumblr . com


End file.
